


Newsies Imagines

by iamtheerster



Category: Broadway - Fandom, Newsies, Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheerster/pseuds/iamtheerster
Summary: Newsies imagines!





	Newsies Imagines

Prompt: "I may have gotten myself arrested..."  
"Are you fucking serious?!"

**Imagine** | Headcanon | Drabble

Requested | **Notrequested**

**Warnings:** swearing, fights and stalking

I did not know this was where this was all going to go and this sort of just happened.

**——————–**

I’m sat in my apartment, binging Starkid musicals while sat in my pyjamas and eating y/f/f in peace. Unfortunately, that peace doesn’t last long, because my phone rings. And it’s an unknown number, so I automatically assume it’s a scam. I don’t want to deal with a scam right now, so I just do what I always do when I receive a call from an unknown number. I pick up but remain silent.

“Hello? y/n? Are you there?” the voice says and I soon realise that it’s my friend, Race.

“Race? Why aren’t you calling me on your phone?”

“Because I don’t have it, they took it.”

“Your phone got stolen?!” I ask in alarm.

“No, no. The cops took it.” I remain silent for a minute. “y/n? You still there?”

“Race, why the fuck do the police have your phone?”

“You see, it’s a funny story. I may have gotten myself arrested…”

“Are you fucking serious?! What the fuck did you do?!”

“I may have gotten into a bit of a fight.”

“What caused the fight?”

“Oliver was there and recognised me and started saying some pretty awful things about you.”

“What did the cops say?”

“Well they looked at CCTV and saw that I was telling the truth, so they suggest that I charge him with ‘disturbing the peace’ which has a potential punishment of 90 days in county prison and/or a $400 fine.”

“That’s a thing you can get punished for? I’m surprised you’re not in jail for life then.”

“Very funny y/n, but it actually means being in a public fight, challenging someone to a fight, or saying things to make someone want to fight you.”

“… Race.”

“Stop.”

“Ok, ok. Now why exactly did you call me? I mean, thanks for telling me that Oliver is a jerk, but I already knew that and it could’ve waited.”

“Right, I need you to come pick me up.” I let out a groan of laziness.

“Do I have to? Why can’t it be one of the others, like Albert?”

“The cops want to talk to you and Albert passed out ages ago from drinking too much.”

“Of course he did, but you owe me; you’re interrupting my Starkid marathon.” I can practically hear his eye roll.

“I got into a fight for you, I think we’re even.”

“Yeah, fine. I’ll see you in about 15 minutes.”

“Bye y/n.”

“Bye.” I hang up and sigh. I swear, if my life turns into a soap opera, I will lose it.

Since I’m lazy, I decide to just grab a jacket and put it on over my pyjamas so I don’t get cold and walk to my car before making my way to the police station. I go in and go up to a woman’s desk.

“Hi, I’m y/f/n, I’m here to pick up Anthony.”

“Go down that hallway and through the first door on your right, it’ll take you to the interrogation room where you’ll answer a few questions and then you should be free to go with your friend,” she says uneagerly.

“Thanks.” I follow her instructions and see Race sat at a chair, facing a cop.

“You must be y/n. I’m Detective Jake Peralta, now I have a few questions for you.”

“Fire away.”

“Okay, first, who is this man sat here?” he asks pointing at Race.

“He’s my friend Anthony Higgins, also known as Race.”

“And do you know who this is?” he asks, holding up a picture of my ex.

“That’s my ex, Oliver.”

“What do you know about this situation?”

“Race was at a bar and my ex recognised him and said some rude things about me so Race fought them and now you’re recommending that he press charges.”

“Not just him, you as well. You should get a restraining order, Oliver has a pretty big criminal record, despite it all seeming to be petty crimes. Has anything like this happened before?”

“Um, not that I can think of.”

“Actually, y/n, it has,” Race says, catching mine and the detective’s attention.

“What? When?”

“Well, not fights, but stalking. Oliver seems to stalk us whenever we hang out and stalks me at least once every month.”

“He what now?” I ask in disbelief.

“Why didn’t you say this earlier?” the cop asked.

“I wanted to wait for y/n, they deserve to know that their psychotic ex is stalking them and me,” Race explains.

“That _is_ a pretty good reason. Alright, now I’ll be back soon.” And with that, the detective leaves.

Thoughts are racing through my head at a million and one miles a second. Why is Oliver stalking me? And why is he stalking Race of all people? How long has this been happening for? How long has Race known? Has Oliver threatened h–

“y/n, are you alright?” Race asks, cutting off my thoughts.

“Not really, but thank you for stopping me from spiralling.”

“Speak your mind.”

“Well, do you know anything about why I’m being stalked?”

“My guess is that he still loves you. You did end it pretty harshly.”

** _*flashback*_ **

_“Honey, I’m home,” Oliver announces as he comes through the door into our apartment._

_“Don’t 'honey’ me, Oliver,” I spit._

_“What did I do?!”_

_“You tried to hack into my emails!”_

_“What?! No I didn’t! That’s absurd!”_

_“Then why did I get a call from your boss at work saying that you were trying to hack into my emails, as well as CCTV clips AND photos? Hmm? Explain that.”_

_“Okay, so maybe I did, but– but–”_

_“But what? Spit it out.”_

_“I just want to protect you!”_

_“And invading my privacy is protecting me?” Oliver stays silent. “Get out.” He stands in shock at what I said._

_“What?”_

_“I said, get out. Don’t make me say it again. You have 15 minutes to pack your things and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT.” He goes to our shared room and grabs his stuff bedore leaving the apartment. “Key,” I say, holding out my hand and he gives it to me. This is it. We’ve officially broken up._

_ ***end of flashback*** _

“Yeah, but he kinda deserved it. But, uh, why is he stalking you?”

“That I do know. Let’s just say that it wasn’t Oliver’s boss that sent you the photos.” My eyes widen.

“You sent them?!”

“Mhm.”

“But why?”

“Because it was what was best for you.”

“How did you even get them?”

“I’m friends with the security guard that watches the cameras. Paul, he’s a nice guy.”

“And how did you keep your gob shut for 3 and a half years?”

He opens his mouth to speak, but then the detective comes back in.

“Ok, I looked at some files and discovered a few things about stalking. And I now have a few more questions for you two. y/n, did you break up with Oliver or him with you?”

“I did with him. I got sent some evidence that showed that he was trying to hack into my email so I dumped him. Pretty harshly.”

“Evidence?”

“CCTV and pictures. I think I deleted them though.”

“Fair enough. But according to the reasearch that I did, you should’ve let him down easy, rejected stalkers are some of the most likely to get physical, as we found out tonight. Now, Race, do you know why he was stalking you?”

“It’s like I just told y/n, I’m the one who sent the evidence.”

“How?”

“Just watch the CCTV for here later, I can’t be bothered to say it all again.”

“Ok then.”

“Excuse me, detective, do you mind if I ask Race a few questions?”

“Go ahead.”

“How long have you known about the stalking?”

“When did you two break up again?”

“3 and a half years ago,” I answer,

“Then I’ve known for 3 and a half years.”

“And you only told me now because?”

“I didn’t think he was dangerous. Until now.” I sigh.

“And how did he find out that you were the one who sent the evidence?”

“I don’t know. I got a text the day after you broke up saying 'I know what you did and you will pay’. At first I thought it would scare you, but then it had been like 6 months and nothing had happened, so I thought it was an empty threat.”

“So this is the first time he hurt you?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm. Ok, that’s all my questions.”

“Well those were my questions too. So there are no more questions. But I am gonna have to see the text and make sure it is actually his number,” the detective states.

“I’d show it to you, but you took my phone.”

“Oh, right, yeah, we’re gonna have to keep that for a bit longer now because it’s evidence now.” Race frowns.

“Race, you can watch fail compelations on literally any device that’s connected to the internet, you don’t need your phone for that,” I joke.

“Haha, very funny y/n,” he says, rolling his eyes.

“That’s literally all I’ve ever seen you do on your phone.”

“That’s because they’re funny! And they’re not fail compelations.”

“Then what are they?”

“Videos of my friends failing embarrassingly that I have stored on my phone.” I look at him questioningly.

“Anyway, we’ll be in touch, but in the meantime, we suggest that both of you try and stay separate and away from places you normally go. Essentially, you need to remain isolated until we tell you otherwise.”

“As long as I have internet, I think I’ll be fine,” I say.

“That won’t be happening I’m afraid.”

“WHAT?!”

“This guy is dangerous, we can’t take any risks. We’ll have someone check up on you everyday.”

“Is there any way I can use Spotify?”

“Only for downloaded music. There must be no use of the internet or data at all.”

“I guess that’s fair. But where will each of us go? We can’t exactly crash at a friend’s place.”

“Right. We’ll sort something out for you. For now, we’ll pay for hotel rooms.”

And that they have. Now, they’ve decided to give each of us one of their stakeout apartments. And let me tell you now, it’s an actual dump. The furniture is so old and looks like it’s going to break any minute. I swear, if they don’t find Oliver soon, I’m gonna go out and find him myself just so I can get away from this dump. I guess I have an alterier motive though: I really miss talking to my friends. Especially Race. Not just because I want to tell him how sorry I am that he got stuck in my mess, but also because I didn’t realise until they basically put me in exile how much we talk. I would do absolutely anything just to hear a snarky comment or inappropriate pick-up line.

My thoughts are cut off by the door opening. I do as previously told and stay silent, just in case it isn’t a cop. I figure out pretty quickly that it’s not a cop. How do I know?

“y/n! The cops found Oliver!” I know because it was Race’s voice that I heard not long after.

“They did?!” I ask, coming out of my hiding place.

“Yeah! We’re free after spending two months in these hellholes!” I run up to Race and catch him in an excited embrace.

“Was it really only two months?!” I ask while still hugging him.“

"I’m afraid so doll.”

“Well at least we’re safe now. Thank you Race. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.”

“I know.”

“Race~”

**——————–**


End file.
